Easy on the Eyes, Hard on the Heart
by Paige Turner ME
Summary: Complete! The conclusion of Johnny and Violet. Thanks to all our reviewers, you guys were SO great!
1. Default Chapter

Summary: The untold story of Violet and Johnny Ringo  
  
A/N: This is a collaboration between Ryan (RyanAnne) and Candy (Alanna) this is our first fic together, so please review and let us know what you think!!!   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Easy on the Eyes, Hard on the Heart  
  
She felt a slight burn as the whiskey went down her throat. Even after this fourth shot she still felt pain. Not pain for herself, but grief and empathy for her best friend.  
  
She'd never forget the look on Maylene's face when Sheriff Challenger walked into the Trading Post and coldly informed her friend that her husband, Martin, had been killed.  
  
There was a look of disbelief and finally shock on her friends face. May looked over to her friend as her face crumpled and tears fell from her eyes. Violet had taken her into the back room and held her as she cried, her sobs finally dissolving into hiccups.   
  
She tried to convince May to spend the night with her, but she was insistent about going back to the ranch. Violet's protests stopped when she heard her friend whisper, "I need some time alone."  
  
That had been over four hours ago. Dusk had settled over the sky and the first few stars had peeked out giving the town a beautiful bluish haze. After downing one last shot, Violet picked up her glass and the half empty whiskey bottle and threw it behind the bar.  
  
She turned back to the crowded saloon and knew she'd better start attending to her customers. Her heart wasn't in it though. She sighed and started to pour a drink for Charlie Saunders.   
  
Violet turned as the entire room went silent. She knew even before she turned who had entered. He stood there, just inside the door, his hat shadowing his handsome face and his penetrating blue eyes surveying the establishment to see each and every patron. His eyes moved in on one particular man who had been playing poker with the town regulars. He had just come to town today and had seemed friendly enough, but the way Johnny's eyes bore into him it made Violet wonder if this man was an outlaw as well…and perhaps one that Johnny didn't take kindly to.  
  
  
  
"I don't want any trouble." She said boldly.   
  
  
  
No one usually spoke to Johnny without being spoken to first, but for some reason Violet felt the need to rile this man. She knew it was foolish. She knew his reputation, yet she couldn't help herself.  
  
His eyes moved from the stranger to her. His eyes were cold and angry, but suddenly a twinkle appeared as he spoke.  
  
"Wouldn't want to cause you trouble, Violet." He said with a smile.   
  
He walked over to the stranger, bent to whisper in his ear and the man bolted from the saloon. Johnny laughed as the doors swung from his hasty exit. He picked up the bottle of beer that had just been served to the stranger and he scooped up the man's winnings as he took a swig from the bottle.  
  
  
  
"Carry on, gentlemen." He said, but he turned and gave a look to the piano player who decided it was a good time for a break.   
  
The conversation in the saloon resumed at a softer decibel as Johnny headed over to the bar. Violet tried to ignore him, but he certainly was easy on the eyes. The way the black denim clung to his muscled thighs and his black shirt stretched over his well-defined torso, a woman couldn't help but notice him.   
  
If that wasn't enough, his chiseled jaw line and those devastating blue eyes made the most proper of ladies swoon. But for Violet, it was his voice that shattered her resolve. His slightly raspy, deep tone was the sexiest voice she had ever heard.  
  
"How are you, Violet?" He asked quietly.  
  
"I was doing fine, Johnny. What brings you to town?"  
  
"Business." He said not making eye contact for a moment. He paused a beat then added, " And you."  
  
Violet raised an eyebrow."Me in this town, some other poor girl in the next, I know your type." Violet said with feigned disinterest.  
  
He reached out and stroked one finger down her forearm.  
  
"You don't know me at all, Violet, but you could."  
  
Violent felt that light touch down to the tips of her toes and it made her shiver even though the temperature in the saloon seemed to rise drastically. Johnny noticed her flushed face and smiled at her reaction to his touch.  
  
"You could know me real well." He drawled his eyes traveling down her body.  
  
  
  
"Whiskey?" Violet asked moving away and reaching for a glass behind the bar.   
  
She needed to distance herself from this man. She knew he was trouble, yet she was drawn to him.   
  
"What do you recommend, Violet?" he asked.  
  
"That you leave." She said coolly.  
  
"Tsk, Tsk, that's no way to treat a paying customer."  
  
He picked up the glass Violet had sat down in front of him. He stared at it, contemplating for a moment then raised the small shot glass to his lips. He kept his eyes on her as he tipped the glass back and swallowed slowly.   
  
Violet couldn't tear her gaze away from the man. He was an outlaw, she knew, but there was something about him. She watched his Adam's apple move as the liquor moved down his throat. Of all the men in the world why did this scoundrel have to pique her interest? *It's only because of his looks* she told herself.   
  
When she looked up at his face, suddenly she scowled. His mouth held an undeniable smirk, one meant to taunt her. He knew.  
  
Instead of saying anything, Johnny only grabbed her wrist and pulled forward. Her eyes widened in anger, wondering what the hell he was doing. His lips pursed together and made a soothing 'sshhh' noise. He opened her closed fist and dropped a handful of coins into her small hand. Violet's eyes flared.  
  
"Where'd you get that Johnny?"  
  
His eyes flickered to the empty chair where the stranger had been playing poker just minutes before.  
  
"A friend owed a debt, it was high time I collected."  
  
He was standing too close. She needed to get away fast. She pulled away from him, this time he let her go.   
  
"Whatever you say, Johnny."   
  
Before she could walk behind the bar to get back to serving the customers he stepped behind her, pressed his body to hers and whispered into her ear, "You know, Violet, anyone that called me anything other than Mr. Ringo would be dead." He paused, "But I have to admit, I think I like my name on your lips."  
  
The innuendo didn't go unnoticed by Violet. Angry with herself for letting him get to her she spat, "Was there something else you needed, Mr. Ringo?" She kept her back turned to him in fear of seeing the look in his eyes  
  
  
  
He let his eyes roam over her for a moment, "Not at the moment, but maybe later."  
  
He turned suddenly and walked out of the bar, but not before giving everyone in the saloon a cool look. He called from the door with his back turned, "Later, Violet."  
  
Violet moved to behind the bar, and quickly poured herself a shot of whiskey.   
  
The last thing she needed was more alcohol, but she was going to need something to calm her nerves if he was coming back. She didn't think she could handle another encounter with him anytime soon.   
  
Conversation and card playing had begun full-force again once Ringo had left and the customers were getting thirsty. Picking up the whiskey bottled she headed out to the floor to refill some empty glasses. 


	2. Closing Time

Violet went over to Charlie Saunders and helped him off the stool.  
  
"Time to go, Charlie." She said gently. "I'm sure Millie's getting worried about you."  
  
"She's a good woman, my Millie." Charlie slurred as he weaved his way out of the saloon.   
  
Violet could hear him talking to himself as he headed across town towards home. She smiled. Charlie worked hard and as far as she knew had been faithful to his wife their entire forty year marriage. It was obvious to anyone that knew them that they were still very much in love with one another.   
  
Violet guessed she'd overlook a man imbibing a bit too much if he was as loyal and loving as Charlie was to Millie. She was losing hope of ever finding a good man like that.  
  
Johnny saw old man Saunders stagger out of the saloon and head home. He'd been waiting in the shadows for him to leave. He knew he had been the last customer and if Violet hadn't asked him to leave, Johnny had been thinking about doing it himself, only there wouldn't have been much asking involved. He moved quietly to the doors of the saloon.  
  
Violet cleared the tables and set to wiping up the bar when she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Someone was in the bar, and very close behind her.  
  
"Everyone's gone home." The familiar voice drawled.  
  
She relaxed a bit when she realized it wasn't a stranger, but her pulse sped up just the same at the sound of Johnny's voice.  
  
"A man could get himself in a lot of trouble sneaking up on someone like that." She said without turning around.  
  
"Oh, I'm aiming to get into some trouble tonight, Violet." He said so close that she could feel his hot breath on her neck.  
  
Johnny inhaled the scent of her. It was a mixture of spirits, flowers, and something wonderfully unique to Violet herself. It was intoxicating and it had quite an effect on Johnny. A man could lose himself in a woman like Violet – beautiful, sensuous, and a little too bold. Most women Johnny kept company with were afraid of him and submissive. Not Violet. She stood up to him, even though it was a foolish thing to do, and it intrigued him. She was all he'd thought about since the last time he'd been to this town and this hard-to-get act of hers had to end real soon. He'd never wanted a woman more and it had been a while since he'd had one.  
  
Violet didn't know if it was the effects of the alcohol she'd consumed or just the mere fact that this was one sexy man, but she found herself wanting to lean back and feel his solid body against hers.   
  
She knew he was the wrong kind of man. If Charlie Saunders epitomized a good man, then Johnny Ringo was the antithesis of him. He was a liar, a cheat and a murderer. He took care of Johnny and Johnny alone. He was everything Violet wasn't looking for, yet there was something that kept her from completely pushing him away. She knew there was no future with a man like Johnny Ringo.   
  
She knew she was foolish to spend one moment alone with him, but she'd never reacted to any man like she did to him. He didn't even have to touch her and her body was humming with need. Maybe it was plain old-fashioned lust. Whatever it was it was near impossible to resist.  
  
"Why are you here, Johnny?" She said as he moved to the bar and sat down on one of the stools. " I'm closing up for the night and going to bed."  
  
A grin curled his lips and she immediately regretted her choice of words.  
  
"Bed sounds mighty fine to me." He said. " I'll bet yours will be nice and warm."  
  
"You'll never know." She quipped.   
  
Before she knew what was happening, Johnny leaped over the bar and grabbed her around the waist pulling her to him.  
  
"Won't I?" He rasped, and then he kissed her.  
  
It was a rough, hard kiss meant to punish her for her brazenness, but the minute his lips touched hers he knew he was in trouble. It felt good. Too damn good.  
  
Violet resisted at first, but his grip was too strong as he held her to him. Then, the kiss changed. His lips explored hers, moving slowly, sensuously over hers and she no longer wanted to resist.  
  
Johnny felt the change in her instantly. She was no longer struggling against him but leaning into him slightly. He lessened his grip on her, but not by much. He wasn't worried about her escaping him, but he still felt the need to hold her close.   
  
Violet's head was spinning. His rough kiss had turned into something she wasn't expecting; it was a slow and sultry experience in pleasure. Instead of his tongue trying to assault her mouth, she felt him gently trying to coax her lips open. They parted for him without hesitation.  
  
As soon as she felt his tongue gliding over her own, Violet's arms reached up to wrap themselves around Johnny's neck. She moaned softly pulling him even closer to her if it were possible. Johnny shifted pressing her back against the bar. His hands held her waist tightly, but Violet didn't mind. In the back of her mind she knew this was wrong, but she couldn't stop. She didn't want to stop.   
  
The kiss was so intense Johnny was having a difficult time breathing, but he didn't want to let up. Finally, reluctantly, he pulled back, and stared at the blonde woman. Her face was flushed and she was breathing deeply.   
  
She stared at his face; there was something different in his eyes. The cold look of steel was gone and replaced with something else…something softer? She watched his chest expand as he took a deep shuddering breath and then Violet noticed that he was leaning in again and she raised her face to meet him half way, but the sound of a horse whinnying brought her back to her senses.  
  
"Stop." Violet said placing both hands flat on his chest and pushing him away. She was surprised that he backed away immediately, not even protesting.   
  
"Someone's outside" he said drawing his gun. Before he could aim it at the doors, he felt her small hand on his.   
  
"No!" she said swiftly, "You don't even know who it is!"   
  
Violet pushed his hand down. "Just go Johnny, before somebody sees you."   
  
She didn't add the 'with me', but he knew what she meant. She was irritable now because she was upset with herself for responding to him the way she had.  
  
He holstered his gun and turned to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off.  
  
"There's a door in the back. Take it and get out."  
  
He smirked. "One minute you're all over me, the next your throwing me out the back door."  
  
  
  
"Violet?" Came a soft voice from just outside the saloon.  
  
Johnny leaned in close, "I'll be back, Violet, to finish this."  
  
He slid one hand around the back of her neck and kissed her soundly then turned and disappeared into the back of the saloon.   
  
  
  
Violet shook her head, trying to get herself together. What had just happened? She didn't have time to dwell on the issue as she saw her friend, Maylene, come through the door.  
  
"May!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here at this time of night?"  
  
Maylene stood in the doorway hesitating, looking about. She could have sworn she heard Violet talking to someone. Must have been her imagination.   
  
"I just couldn't stay there anymore, Violet. I don't think I can go back." She barely got the last part out before the tears started again.  
  
Violet's eyes softened.  
  
"Oh, May. I'm so sorry."   
  
She went to her friend and pulled her into a tight hug.   
  
"We'll get through it don't worry. You can stay with me tonight, okay?"  
  
Maylene nodded. Violet released her hold.   
  
"Okay, let me just lock up here and we'll be on our way."   
  
Violet walked to the back, half expecting Johnny to still be there. She was surprised when she didn't find him and a bit disappointed. She gave herself a mental shake to clear that though and glanced around once more, then she closed up and was soon on her way with her heart-broken friend.  
  
A pair of blue eyes watched from the shadows. He stared at the two women walking slowly with the horse beside them. He couldn't hear their soft voices as they locked the horse in the stables, but Johnny knew what they were discussing. They were talking about that rancher's murder.   
  
He watched the two of them go into the stables and he turned to leave. To the night air he whispered, " Violet, can never know." 


	3. So close

The doors to the saloon creaked as someone passed through them and Violet turned for the hundredth time that day. She gave a weak smile and wave to John Taylor, the blacksmith, then turned back to pouring beers for a couple of cowboys who'd just arrived in town.   
  
She reprimanded herself each time she checked the door for Johnny. She was better off without him here, so why did she care so much if he came in or not. Maybe he'd left town. The idea depressed her and that reaction angered her. Johnny Ringo was no good for her…or anyone for that matter. She needed to put him out of her mind and concentrate on men worth her time if she ever wanted to find someone to settle down with.  
  
With firm resolve she handed the beers to the new arrivals and gave both gentlemen a big smile.  
  
"In town long?" She asked. They were young men, maybe Violet's age or younger, pleasant looking and they both smiled at her sudden attention.  
  
"Just passing through." The dark haired one said.  
  
"I'm Violet Tanner." She said extending her hand to first one then the other.  
  
"I'm Daniel Smith and this is my brother, Adam." Said the one who had spoken before.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you boys. What brings you to town?"  
  
"We're on our way up north to work our Uncle's ranch." Daniel said. " He fell ill a while back and needs a hand."  
  
  
  
Violet nodded. These were the kind of men she needed to get to know, men who were willing to help out others in a time of need. She talked more with them through the rest of the night, but when closing time came she found herself more disappointed by the lack of Johnny's appearance than by the fact that these two would be gone in the morning. She had it bad for Ringo that was obvious. She needed to get him out of her system once and for all and she could only think of one way to do that.  
  
She cleaned up the place at a slower pace than usual and found herself glancing outside every now and then. Finally, as the town grew silent around her, she admitted to herself that Johnny wasn't going to show.  
  
"Apparently, Vi, he isn't affected by you the same way you're affected by him." she said out loud.   
  
She blew out the lantern and headed upstairs to her rooms.  
  
Johnny heard Violet coming up the stairs. He lay in the dark, waiting for her. She'd taken forever to close up and he'd almost gone downstairs to see what was keeping her. He'd seen her with those two young cowboys earlier and wondered if maybe she'd gone to meet one of them. The thought made his chest tighten and that angered him. He'd never let a woman get to him; he certainly wasn't going to let this one.  
  
  
  
Violet didn't bother to light a lamp in the main room, but instead headed straight for her bedroom. She froze inside the doorway as the light from the moon revealed the silhouette of someone lying back against her pillows on her bed. She knew immediately that it was Johnny.  
  
"What took you so damn long?" He growled.  
  
"Johnny Ringo, how did you get in here?" She asked irritably.   
  
She hated not being prepared to deal with him and him having the upper hand. She quickly lit the lamp and stood at the foot of the brass bed with her arms crossed over her chest. His hat sat on one of the bedposts as if it belonged there.  
  
"I can get in anywhere." He said with a smile. He stretched out a bit more laying his head down on the pillow. " This is nice, Violet. Why don't you join me?"  
  
Violet felt the warmth spread through her body at the site of Johnny stretched out on her quilt. He looked so very male against the flowery colorful print.  
  
"You've got your boots on my bed, Johnny." She growled.  
  
He sat up. "Sorry, ma'am." He said grinning and pulled the boots off, dropping them with a thud onto the floor.  
  
"Put them back on and get out, Johnny." She said going to her bureau and removing the key to the upstairs rooms that she wore around her neck. She placed it on top of the bureau and straightened some other stuff there just to keep busy.  
  
"Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Violet." He said standing and coming up behind her.   
  
There was a mirror over the bureau and Violet looked into it. He slid his arms around her waist and kissed the side of her neck. His eyes met hers in the mirror. " And I don't think you really want me to."  
  
  
  
Her eyes held his gaze.   
  
"Do you really think you know what I want, Johnny?" She asked tearing her gaze away from those devastating blue eyes.  
  
"I know what you want right now." He said pressing her more firmly against him. He kissed the nape of her neck and Violet shivered in his arms.  
  
"Johnny," She began, but couldn't finish the thought as he nipped her earlobe with his teeth. His hot breath on the sensitive skin of her ear sent waves of pleasure to every nerve ending. Without thinking she pressed back into him.  
  
Johnny looked into the mirror and saw her eyes closed, her face flushed. Damn, she was beautiful. He turned her in his arms and his mouth crushed hers. There was no resistance this time, she responded eagerly to his kiss. His mouth moved hungrily over hers, his tongue teasing her lower lip. Her lips parted willingly and he slipped his tongue inside to stroke hers.   
  
  
  
Violet loved the feel and taste of Johnny. She made soft sounds as they kissed, encouraging him as his lips and tongue brought her incredible pleasure. This man knew how to kiss. The kiss was urgent, but not rough, and Violet needed it as much as Johnny did. She could feel herself losing control and it scared her. She pulled back suddenly.  
  
"What?" Johnny gasped, completely surprised by her withdrawal. "Don't tell me you weren't enjoying that darlin'?"  
  
She smiled, not letting on how much he had gotten to her.  
  
"Oh, I enjoyed it, Johnny." She said. " It's just that…. we can't…. not tonight."  
  
"Why not? " He growled as he moved his hips against her. She could feel his arousal and she was second-guessing her own decision to stop. He felt so good and if his kiss was any indication of what kind of lover he'd be…….  
  
  
  
"I can't." She said looking down as if embarrassed. " It's….not the right time."  
  
"Not the right-" He broke off as he caught on to what she was telling him. "Oh, you mean-I don't care."  
  
"I do." She said with finality.  
  
  
  
"Well, why the hell didn't you say that in the first place!"? He snapped as he stepped away from her. He ran a hand through his hair.  
  
Johnny didn't care whether it was her time or not. He was aching for this woman and he'd been so close…….  
  
He pulled on his boots angrily and headed for the door.  
  
"Johnny!" Violet called. He turned in the doorway of her room. "If you want, we could just snuggle."  
  
Johnny's face grew red with rage and Violet felt a stab of fear for a moment. He turned and left, slamming the outside door with such force that the walls shook. Violet laughed out loud as she felt her control return. She stopped as she heard heavy footsteps and the door fling open again. Johnny filled her doorway and she took a step back.  
  
"Change your mind?" She asked more bravely than she was feeling.  
  
"I forgot my hat!" He said under his breath. He snatched it off the bedpost and left with the same wall shaking door slam as before.  
  
Violet burst into laughter.  
  
Johnny stomped out into the street muttering curses under his breath. He'd been so damn close! He thought about her words, snuggle? Johnny Ringo, snuggle? Ha! He'd laugh if he weren't so damn mad.  
  
He stalked off to the part of town he knew would still be alive with activity. The alcohol was still flowing and he knew there'd be more than enough women who'd want to have him. He didn't need to be worried about women who were hot one moment and cold the next. He stepped into the dirty bar and was greeted with silence. Even if they were a bunch of no goods, they still knew their place when it came to Johnny Ringo.   
  
"Ringo!" squealed a young blonde. She rushed to his side and took his arm, "I was wondering when you'd be back."   
  
He gave the girl an appreciated glance, he remembered her all right…just not her name. She was just the girl he needed tonight, the kind that he could forget her name and she wouldn't care one way or the other.  
  
"Ahhh, Penelope isn't it?" he drawled out.  
  
She giggled, "It's Phoebe, Mr. Ringo."  
  
"Phoebe, that's right." He shrugged out of her grasp and headed towards the bar, cocking his head intending her to follow.   
  
"Bar-keep! A little service, the pretty lady here wants to buy me a drink."   
  
"Why don't you let me buy, Mr. Ringo." came another female voice.  
  
Phoebe's eyes lit up in delight, "Cassandra!" She paused and looked back towards Johnny and gave him a sultry smile, "Why don't we share the price of Mr. Ringo's drink tonight?"  
  
Johnny knew by the way she emphasized Mr. Ringo that they more in mind to share than just the buying of his drink. Those plans seemed like a mighty fine idea to him. The nagging at the back of his mind prevented him from fully enjoying the idea.  
  
"Sounds good to me ladies." He saw the knowing smile between the two women and decided to himself that he'd have fine time tonight, regardless of who he was with.   
  
It was only after 3 more drinks and two sets of hands pawing at him that Johnny decided that things were getting to heavy at the bar. When the pair of ladies led him up to their room he stopped.   
  
"What's wrong, Mr. Ringo?" Cassandra asked.   
  
Phoebe frowned, "Don't tell me you don't want to come inside?"   
  
He stared at the two beauties in front of him and…nothing. What the hell was the matter with him? Here he had two sexy, willing ladies in front of him; wanting to show him a good time and he was thinking about a blonde who wanted to snuggle.  
  
He shook his head in frustration. Damn it! This wasn't going to work at all.   
  
"I got someplace else to be." He muttered.  
  
Phoebe was so shocked, she sputtered out, "But…what about…"  
  
Cassandra was outraged, "Us!"  
  
Johnny looked at the pair coldly.  
  
"I said I'm leaving." He brushed past the two without giving them a backwards glance. Once outside the bar he was breathing so hard his chest was heaving.  
  
He was losing control, this had to stop. This woman WOULD NOT bring down everything he'd become. He was the most feared and notorious outlaw around…and he was worrying about one woman.  
  
He needed to clear his head, and a nice trip up the river to Challenger's camp would help. Johnny looked around to see if anyone was about and strolled up to one of the horses tied to the post. He had a perfectly good horse down in the stables, but he would take this one just because he could. He could do what he liked, take what he wanted. He was Johnny Ringo, damn it!   
  
"You'll do just fine, fella." He said as he untied the black horse. He mounted the stallion and gave him a firm kick and headed in the direction of the river feeling more like himself again.  
  
Violet looked at herself in the mirror. She knew she had to do this. She wouldn't have a moment's peace until it was finished. If she didn't get this man out of her system now she saw herself falling into insanity. It was simple really. She go to him, spend the night with him and then it would be over.   
  
He had no power over her. It was lust, pure and simple, so she'd enjoy herself for one night and then get on with her life, find herself a good man, an honest man and maybe settle down and have a family. There was no room for someone like Johnny in her life and she needed to get him out of her mind once and for all.  
  
She placed her hat firmly on her head and said to herself, "It's now or never."   
  
Violet locked up her place and went in the direction of the Inn where she knew he was staying. She'd heard the story from one of her patrons at the bar, of how 'Mr. Ringo' had come in demanding the best room they had…for free of course.  
  
She had to do it, no doubt about it. She had to see him, tonight, or this would never be finished. Violet closed the door behind her and stepped out into the cool night air. She felt for the pistol that lay in its holster on her side for reassurance, there were after all still rustlers in these parts. She didn't want to run into them tonight, although, nothing would keep her from her mission.  
  
Johnny slid off the horse and led him into the stall beside his own black stallion.   
  
"Good boy." he said to the horse, patting his side. He was an excellent steal. A well-bred horse that could run fast was something that was needed in the life of an outlaw.  
  
He walked into the inn, giving the night manager a hard look and strolled to his room. Johnny flicked the hat off his head and hung it on the bedpost, just as he'd done at Violet's.   
  
Violet, he thought as sank wearily down on the bed. He had to forget about her, she would be nothing but trouble. Once he'd had her, it wouldn't be like this. There'd be no hesitating with other women.   
  
He pulled off his boots and sat them neatly under the bed. He lay back on the bed, finally succumbing to the alcohol he'd consumed. His frustration over Violet faded as exhaustion took its place. As soon as he closed his eyes, he fell into a deep slumber.   
  
It felt like hours later, but in reality only less than half an hour had passed when he felt a presence in the room. He gave no indication of waking; he needed the element of surprise. It was a good thing he'd left his shirt and pants on tonight, he might have to leave town fast, he thought bemused.  
  
With a swiftness born of practice he grabbed his pistol from under the pillow and aimed, opening his eyes in the same instant.  
  
He sat up quickly in the bed; shock bleeding into his expression, " Violet?" 


	4. No turning back

Rating Warning: We HAVE changed the rating of this chapter, our fic as of now has been PG:13. Due to the content of this chapter we are changing it to an R rating. Please be advised!! You have been warned!!! Get a cold drink and enjoy!!! --- Ryan and Alanna   
  
Johnny was used to being woken by trouble and instantly being alert, but seeing Violet standing in his room, more beautiful than any woman had a right to be, he wasn't sure if he was awake or dreaming.  
  
" Do you always sleep with your clothes on, Johnny?" She asked with a smile.  
  
He sat up, returning his pistol to its resting place under his pillow.  
  
" There's only one reason a woman would dare wake me from a sound sleep." Johnny said with a warning in his voice.  
  
He was already hard. She hadn't moved, she'd barely spoken and he wanted her so badly it hurt.  
  
" And what reason might that be, Johnny." She said taking a step closer to the bed and placing her hat on the bedpost opposite his.   
  
" I'm not in the mood for games, Violet." He said with a growl.  
  
He looked tired to Violet, and incredibly sexy as he lay there with his eyes a bit heavy, his hair slightly mussed and his five o'clock shadow very apparent. She was glad she hadn't given in to him earlier in her room. It felt less personal here and that's what Violet needed to keep her emotions separate from her needs. She moved to sit on the edge of the bed.  
  
" Oh, I think you'll like this game." She said reaching for the buttons on his shirt.  
  
Johnny lay perfectly still not quite sure what she was up to. Earlier she'd responded to him as eagerly as he to her, but then she'd pulled back suddenly claiming her time was here and had turned him away. What had changed since then?  
  
" I thought you were indisposed tonight." He said even as she undid the top button on his shirt.  
  
" I'm not. " She said. " Do you want to discuss that further?"  
  
" Not particularly." He said. She undid another button and he grabbed her hand.  
  
" Don't start something you're not going to finish, Violet." He said slowly.   
  
" This time, no one's leaving."  
  
His thumb was slowly caressing her hand and the simple touch warmed Violet and started her pulse racing. Her eyes met his and she saw the passion smoldering there. He wanted her and that excited her even more.  
  
Johnny could see that she wanted him as much as he wanted her. That was why she was here. They both knew it. He moved his hand changing the caress to a tight grip on her wrist and he gave a sharp tug causing her to fall forward. She lay across his chest.  
  
" What do you want, Violet?" He rasped.  
  
Violet looked away.   
  
" You know." She said.  
  
" I want to hear you say it." He said grasping her chin and forcing her to look at him. " Tell me, Violet."  
  
That sexy voice was her undoing. She could feel his chest rumble as he spoke and every inch of her screamed to be touched by him.  
  
" You, Johnny." She said looking him straight in the eyes. " I want you."  
  
His hand moved to the back of her head, sinking into her hair and pulling her mouth down to his. Violet kissed him without restraint. Tonight she would take what she needed and worry about the consequences in the morning.  
  
Johnny felt her give in to what she was feeling. She held nothing back now as her tongue dueled with his. His hands slid down her back and he pulled her shirt from her jeans.  
  
Violet gasped at the first touch of Johnny's hands on her skin. His hands were a lot softer than she would have expected from a gun fighter, but she didn't think much about the reason why as they slid over her in a tantalizing caress. Everywhere he touched left a path of heat and she wanted more.  
  
Her skin was hot and felt like silk beneath Johnny's hands. He could only imagine what it would feel like to be inside of her. Just the thought made him groan and he shifted, reversing their positions so that she lay under him. He moved one leg over hers and leaned back a bit to work the buttons on her shirt. As each expanse of creamy skin was exposed his fingers worked faster. He spread the material aside sliding one hand across her belly.  
  
Violet closed her eyes as she felt a rush of heat settle between her legs. She squirmed as his hand caused sensations she'd never experienced before. Johnny wouldn't be her first lover, but there had only been one other for Violet and it had never felt like this. His hand moved to cup her breast through the thin silk of her bra. His thumb brushed her nipple and she arched off the bed. Johnny smiled at her reaction and for the first time, Violet didn't care that he was in control. She knew she could take it from him at any moment, with the right touch or move and right now that was enough, that and him touching her like this." Tell me what you like, Violet." He said softly and for a moment she thought she was with someone else. Johnny Ringo was a selfish bastard. She had thought a woman's pleasure would not be something he thought about, just a side effect of him achieving his own gratification. His words caught her off guard and her mind fogged as his thumb found her other nipple and teased it.  
  
" You're touch, Johnny." She said. " It feels so good."  
  
" How about this?" He asked. He bent his head and took her nipple into his mouth through the silk. He suckled gently and Violet felt the tension building in her lower body.  
  
"Yes…oh, yes, Johnny. That's incredible." She moaned.  
  
Johnny was using every ounce of restraint to keep from ripping off her clothes and burying himself inside her. It was what he normally would have done with any other woman, but for some reason he wanted to prolong the experience. He wanted to see her face as he touched her and he wanted her to be so aroused that she'd beg for her release.  
  
He removed the silk that separated him from those incredible breasts and his mouth covered the other nipple. Violet grabbed his shoulders, digging her nails in so hard they hurt, but Johnny didn't stop. Her hands tugged at his shirt wanting to feel his skin against her. She thought if he didn't stop soon she'd go mad.  
  
" Johnny, " She said breathlessly. " Let me touch you. I want to touch you."  
  
" Not yet." He said. He kissed a path between her breasts and down her stomach. His tongue tasted every each inch of her. He unfastened her jeans and slid the material down and off her legs. He knelt on the bed above her and looked down at her laying there in nothing buy a tiny scrap of silk protecting her from his heated gaze.   
  
" You are a beautiful woman, Violet." He said with reverence. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.   
  
He stroked his fingers up and down her thigh, inching closer to her heat each time. Violet closed her eyes. She wanted to feel his hand there. She needed to.   
  
Johnny could see she was on the brink.  
  
" What do you want now, Violet?" He said stretching out beside her and nibbling on her ear.  
  
" You know." She whispered breathlessly. " Don't make me say it."  
  
" I want to hear you say it, Violet. I want you to ask me to touch you like you want me to."  
  
Violet was helpless. She'd never needed anything so badly in her life and Johnny Ringo was the only man who could help her.  
  
She looped her arms around his neck and kissed him fiercely.  
  
" Touch me, Johnny, now…..please." She whimpered.  
  
Johnny smiled. He moved, hooking his fingers under the waistband of the silk and slowly slid the panties down her legs. He moved back up, sliding his hand up her calf and the inside of her thigh. His fingers found her most sensitive spot and Violet cried out. Her release was instant and mind shattering. The world seemed to explode around her and she arched into his touch until the last pulses of her climax subsided.  
  
When she finally regained some sense of reality she opened her eyes to see Johnny grinning beside her. Anger replaced euphoria at her total loss of control and she pushed him onto his back, ripping open his shirt.  
  
" Two can play this game, Johnny. " She said. Her eyes traveled over his muscled torso and she had to admire the male perfection. Only a scattering of hair covered his chest and a light trail led down to the waistband of his jeans. She stroked her hand across his chest and down over his hard, taut stomach. Touching him was a pleasure.  
  
" Nice, Johnny. Very, very nice. " She said. She bent and teased on of his flat male nipples with her tongue.  
  
Johnny almost groaned out loud. He'd never allowed for much foreplay and he hadn't thought of that as a sensitive area, but it drove him wild. His fingers sunk into her hair as she bathed first that nipple then the other. His lower body throbbed with need and the confinement of his jeans was becoming painful.  
  
He wasn't going to let her play for very long.  
  
Violet nipped playfully down his breastbone and kept going until she reached the barrier of his waistband. She stopped and lifted her head to look at him. His eyes were closed, his jaw clenched with restraint. She slid back up his body and lay on top of him. His eyes opened quickly and his hand caressed her backside pressing the core of her against him. She moved her hips and this time he did groan.  
  
" Your turn, Johnny." She said nibbling on his lower lip. " Tell me what you want."  
  
He smiled. If she wanted to think she was in control right now, that was ok. He'd see what she had in mind for him and then he'd take what he'd been waiting for.  
  
" I want to be deep inside you, Violet." He said in a fierce whisper.  
  
His raspy voice and those words started the heat pooling again in Violet. She knew she only had a frail grip on controlling this situation, but she wasn't going to give up yet. Damn him for being so incredibly sexy!  
  
" In time." She said with a calm she didn't feel. She wanted the same thing, but she wanted him to want her more. She rolled off him and worked his belt loose. She slowly pulled it off and threw it on the floor.  
  
Johnny watched with fascination as this delectable naked blonde undressed him. He was enjoying how her body moved and examining each curve of that delicious body when she brushed him as she lowered the zipper. A curse escaped his lips as he bucked at her touch.  
  
" Sorry." She said with a grin. She tugged his jeans down and off then took a page from his book and let her hand slide up his calf to his thigh. Johnny knew he couldn't hold back much longer. He'd let her play too long. If he didn't take control of the situation soon he was going to embarrass himself and Johnny Ringo didn't embarrass himself.  
  
" Violet, " He growled as he sat up. " play time is over."   
  
He reached for her, but she stood suddenly.  
  
" Sit up, Johnny, back against the pillows."  
  
" Violet, what-"  
  
" Just do it! " She said.   
  
Johnny obeyed. Maybe it was the fire in her eyes that intrigued him. In any case, he sat up and scooted back against the pillows. Violet tugged his shorts off and tossed them. Before Johnny could form another thought she had straddled him and on her knees she held herself just above him.  
  
" Tell me again what you want, Johnny, and I'll give it to you." She said.  
  
" You." He muttered as his hands went to her waist. " Only you, Violet."  
  
Violet lowered herself onto him and Johnny let out a loud groan of pleasure. She began to move and Johnny forgot he was a feared outlaw. He forgot that no one got to him and that he was always able to keep his cool and stay in charge. The only thing he was aware of was this woman and how incredible she felt. He'd had lot of women, gorgeous women, but this one….he could barely hold on. As she moved his breathing became harsh and his hands guided the rhythm of her hips.  
  
Violet looked down at Johnny. His eyes were closed, his face was flushed and beads of sweat had broken out on his forehead. She could see he was fighting to maintain some control. She bent her head close to his.  
  
" Let go, Johnny. " She said feeling her own tension building again. " Let go."  
  
With a groan and a shudder his release came and so did Violet's. She called out his name as she continued to move on him drawing out every last wave of ecstasy.   
  
As she came back down to earth she opened her eyes and saw Johnny staring at her. He reached up and brushed back her hair, letting his hand run softly down her cheek. The tender gesture almost brought tears to her eyes, but she kept them in check. This wasn't a great love affair and she wouldn't fool herself into believing it was.  
  
" You're one hell of a woman, Violet." Johnny said when he was able to speak again. Johnny had never experienced sex like that before. He'd never let a woman take the lead like Violet had. He liked it, but it scared the hell out of him. Exhausted and satisfied he wouldn't think about that just now.   
  
Violet shifted and she felt Johnny slide out of her. For a moment she felt empty as if part of her were missing, but she brushed that thought aside. This man was an incredible lover, but he was also a killer. He'd just as soon shoot her as make love to her and she couldn't allow herself to forget that. She started to get up to get dressed but Johnny stopped her.  
  
" Where are you going?" He asked. He normally sent his woman on their way after sex, unless he intended on having more real soon. Sleeping was a solo sport as far as he was concerned. He didn't want some lovesick girl hanging on him and pawing at him all night. He didn't want Violet to go though. He was too spent to have another session like they'd just had, but he wanted her near. That thought alone should have made him rush her out the door, but right now it seemed a necessity to have her stay.  
  
" Home." She said.  
  
" Not yet." He said. "You woke me from a sound sleep, the least you could do is help me get back into it by keeping me nice and warm."  
  
His hand brushed her breast and Violet gasped.  
  
" You're not ready again so soon, Johnny." She said.  
  
" No, I need some sleep." He admitted. " But I want you here when I am ready."  
  
Violet knew she should go, but if she was only going to have one night with this man why not make it all night? She lay down beside him.  
  
Johnny didn't know why he was insisting on this. He should just have let her go and gotten some sleep, but for some reason he was sure he wouldn't have been able to sleep if she left. This woman was different. An idea was forming in his mind about keeping her around for a long time, but he would dwell on that later. He rolled onto his side and threw an arm over her pulling her back against him. His eyes closed heavily as she pulled the covers up over both of them.  
  
When Johnny woke it was still dark except for the shaft of moonlight coming through the window. He had rolled onto his back, but he could feel the warm body pressed along the length of his side next to him. He turned over to face Violet and he watched her sleep. A strange feeling tightened his chest as her watched her and he wondered if for the first time in his life Johnny Ringo was feeling love. He caressed her face trying to remember if he'd ever known a woman as beautiful as her. It wasn't just her body either that made him want her the way he did. He liked that she was feisty. It irritated the hell out of him sometimes, but it excited him too. This woman would make a good partner.  
  
Johnny swore silently. Where the hell had that come from? Johnny knew better than to go getting involved in a long-term relationship with any woman. He needed to be able to leave on a moments notice without any entanglements. He had never needed anyone before and he couldn't understand why suddenly it seemed so important to have this woman in his life. Maybe it was just time. Maybe he'd been alone too long. Even Caldwell Slade had a wife and he was the worst outlaw that Johnny knew. It hadn't seemed to cramp his style or make him any softer. Maybe Violet could feel that empty space inside him. The truth slammed into him like a bullet. Johnny Ringo was falling in love.  
  
Johnny bent and kissed Violent gently. His hand moved down her body and across her stomach. Violet stirred as his hand moved over her hip.  
  
" Johnny?" She murmured sleepily.  
  
Violet opened her eyes as her body came to life under Johnny's soft caresses. He was propped on one elbow watching her. His eyes were warm and he smiled.  
  
" Did I wake you?" He asked.  
  
" Mmmmmm." She said. " Feels good."  
  
" Do I make you feel good, Violet?" He said as he bent close to kiss along her jaw line. " You certainly make me feel good."  
  
His hand moved to her breast and Violet was losing the ability to think clearly. This time he made love to her slowly, tenderly, but it was no less intense than the first time. When he finally moved over her and slid inside her his eyes held her gaze. The emotion she saw there startled her. It was if she could see into his soul. As he moved he never broke eye contact and Violet felt more exposed than walking naked down the center of town, but she couldn't seem to look away. His name came on a quiet gasp as she reached the precipice with him and went over. The tenderness and sweet joy of the moment overwhelmed her and for a moment she swore his eyes were damp.   
  
Johnny collapsed on Violet emotionally and physically spent. He buried his face in her neck and took some deep breaths. As he started to slip into unconsciousness he whispered words he'd never spoken to anyone.  
  
" I love you, Violet."  
  
When the sunlight streamed into the room the next morning Johnny woke slowly. He smiled as he thought about last night and for the first time the emotions he was feeling didn't scare him. He rolled over and reached out but found only an empty space. Violet was gone. 


	5. Alone

Johnny opened his eyes, more alertly now as he sought out Violet. His gaze rested on the bedpost where her hat had rested last night. Empty. He felt a flash of rage course through him. She left him. It had always been Johnny who left at the crack of dawn, leaving behind a woman who would wake up alone. He sat up letting the sheet slip down his chest. He shivered slightly as the cool early morning breeze swept over him. If Violet had stayed it wouldn't have been so cold.   
  
"Violet." he spat the name out softly. This must have been part of her plan, to mock him. But last night he felt something with her. No! It was just another night, with just another woman. She wasn't special.   
  
Johnny picked up the glass that sat on the nightstand next to him and hurled it across the room. It stuck the wall shattering into tiny pieces. He stared at it thinking of what he said last night. I love you. It was in the throws of passion.  
  
"I didn't mean it." Johnny said, shaking his head. He needed to find her and let her know this wasn't over. "She doesn't walk away until I'm through with her."   
  
He dressed quickly, the anger making his movements jerky and awkward. The fire in his eyes shown brightly as he held onto the one thought in his mind: to find Violet and let her know who was in charge here. Johnny grabbed his hat from the bedpost and slammed it down forcefully on his head. He seized his gun and holstered it before slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa there missy!"   
  
Violet snapped back into reality. The drink she'd been pouring had run over the rim, spilling onto the table. She had to gather her wits and fast if she didn't want to lose money.  
  
She smiled shyly, "I'm sorry Marty, guess I'm not awake yet this morning."  
  
Marty Jacobs smiled back at the lady, "No problem." He sipped his drink before replying, "Pretty gal like you must be thinking about somebody special."  
  
She shook her head furiously, "No!" Then realized she had startled the poor guy, "No, you know me Marty, all business." she said smiling.  
  
Violet left Marty to his card game and drink, and went to seek peace behind the counter. She didn't find it there. She had to get over this stupid obsession. Johnny Ringo was a no good lout who just happened to be good looking and sexy. She'd had her night and now it was over. She could rest peacefully, she told herself. But he had said he loved her. Had he meant it? Could a man like Johnny Ringo really love someone?  
  
"It doesn't matter!" she whispered to herself.  
  
Her thoughts turned to earlier that morning. Violet had awakened at dawn not realizing at first where she was. After feeling the warm, hard body next to her senses returned full force. She had to get out of there and before Johnny woke up. She couldn't face him after last night. She was afraid. Afraid of him and mostly afraid of herself. He was an outlaw. It would never work. No matter what delusion her mind could make up, in the end she'd only end up hurt.   
  
That had been why she left in such a hurry. She was careful not to alert him to her movements. After dressing she turned to look at him one more time. The sun had just begun to creep in through the small window in the room, leaving several streaks across his chest.   
  
Asleep he looked like a good and decent man. Not one that lies, cheats and steals. Johnny Ringo was the last thing she needed in her life. She just had to convince herself that she had him out of her system. One lonely tear slipped past her cheek as she opened the door quietly. She looked back one last time and whispered to the sleeping form, "Goodbye, Johnny."  
  
"Violet! Another round over here!" yelled one of the patrons.  
  
She shook herself from her thoughts for the second time that morning. Plastering a wide smile on her face, Violet made her way over to a table and said brightly, "What can I get you gentlemen?"  
  
****  
  
Johnny held on tightly to the horse's reins as he galloped down the dirt path. His earlier thoughts of anger were still there, but had to wait. As soon as he headed out the door that morning a familiar face stopped him, Sheriff Challenger.  
  
"Mr. Ringo." Challenger said.  
  
Johnny looked around to make sure nobody was watching them, "Challenger." he nodded.  
  
The sheriff looked somewhat amused, "Don't worry, Ringo. If someone sees us talking I'm sure they'll just think I'm taking in another outlaw."  
  
Johnny smirked, "Always thinking ahead aren't you, Challenger. What do you want?"  
  
Challenger walked over to him slowly, "I've got another job for you, if you interested that is."  
  
"Depends. How much we talkin' here Challenger?"  
  
"Same as before, Ringo. Someone's been causing a stir…They say I ain't fit to be sheriff."  
  
Ringo smirked, "Wherever would they get that idea."  
  
Challenger was not amused, "They've got a camp a few miles up, find 'em and make sure they don't talk."  
  
Johnny watched Challenger mount his horse, "And just where are you going?"  
  
Challenger merely looked at him, "To play my duties as sheriff. Two days, Ringo or I'm taking YOU in."  
  
Johnny was now heading to the camp Challenger had told him about. He stopped a few yards away and slid off his stallion. He crouched in the bushes watching the two men silently.   
  
One of the men had just lit a fire and was now blowing on it, hoping the flames would catch. The other sat on a log watching his friend. He couldn't hear the conversation between them. They bantered back and forth and Johnny heard one of them laugh. It was time to make his move.  
  
Johnny rose from the bushes and approached the camp. Both men stood quickly and raised their weapons at the new comer.  
  
Johnny put on his best smile, "Whoa there fella's! Just passing through and I saw your camp."  
  
The two men eyed him warily. Johnny Ringo at their camp was not a good idea. They kept their weapons trained on him.  
  
"What do you want?" The dark-haired man asked.  
  
Johnny smiled, "Just a proposition boys."  
  
The blonde man looked to his friend and at his nod he lowered his gun. The dark haired man lowered his weapon, but didn't holster it.  
  
"Go on." The blonde man said.  
  
"I've been hearing some rumors about a certain sheriff. I've been told you boys don't trust him." Johnny said cryptically.  
  
The dark-haired man snorted, "Trust? Ha, you could say that."  
  
Johnny walked over to one of the logs and sat down, "That's what I'm here about. I think the good sheriff has been mighty kind and does a lot for this town. And anyone who tried to make trouble for him would be on my bad side"   
  
Johnny watched their faces, there was a clear moment of fear on them. "Do you get what I'm saying boys."  
  
The blonde man nodded his head eagerly, "Yes, sir Mr. Ringo. We won't be questioning the sheriff again."  
  
Johnny smiled to himself. He knew the blonde's friend was slowly aiming his gun at him. He wasn't worried nobody was faster than Johnny Ringo.   
  
"Well boys, I'd like to say I believed you but…" He drew his weapon at lighting speed and shot the dark haired man. "I just don't trust you."  
  
The blonde man eyes widened, he knew this was it. He wasn't going without a fight though, he aimed his gun and got a shot off…just before Ringo had shot him.  
  
Johnny was fast, but not fast enough. He went to duck from the bullet, but he stumbled. He felt it slam into his shoulder. The pain was excruciating. He didn't fall, he knew if he did he wouldn't be getting back up.   
  
"Damn it!" He wheezed. He had to stop the bleeding soon or he'd be dead before he reached the camp upriver. He tore some cloth from his shirt and stuffed it where the bullet had entered.   
  
Johnny stumbled to his horse and managed to get on, but not before the pain caused his head to spin. If he was going to make it he had to go now. The ride to Challenger's camp felt twice as long. He almost fell from his horse twice. His eyes started to flutter as the camp came into view. He'd made it.  
  
The horse came to a stop and Johnny fell sideways. Challenger's henchmen were already at the camp waiting for their boss when they saw Ringo ride in.  
  
"Ringo! What happened?" One of them asked.  
  
Johnny struggled to focus, "What does it look like! I've been shot." His outburst drained him of the small amount of energy he had left, "Go to town…get Violet."  
  
"Violet? The saloon woman? What the hell is she gonna do Johnny?"   
  
Johnny focused everything he had left in his cold stare, "Just…get her"  
  
  
  
The blackness started to overcome him but he fought it tooth and nail. He couldn't pass out before Violet got there.  
  
"Jackson, you heard the man go to town and fetch that woman."   
  
Jackson nodded, "Don't worry Ringo, I'll be back soon." He jumped on his horse and galloped toward town.  
  
*****  
  
Violet refilling drinks when she saw a man busting in. She watched him scan the room before his eyes fell on her. She lowered the pitcher as he approached.  
  
"You Violet?" he asked.  
  
She eyed him. "Yes." This was one of the men she had seen Sheriff Challenger ride with on several occasions.   
  
"Come with me." he said. From his tone of voice she knew it wasn't a request, it was an order.  
  
"You must be crazy if you think I'm going anywhere with you." she countered.  
  
He stepped in closer to her and whispered, "Ringo's been shot. He's asking for you, I've just come to fetch you."  
  
Violet stood still shocked, "Oh my god. Johnny." 


	6. Conclusion

Chapter 6  
  
Violet came towards Johnny and she touched his face. Her eyes were warm and she smiled.  
  
" Let me ride with you, Johnny." She said. " Take me away with you."  
  
" I don't know, Violet." He drawled gently. " I never stay in one place for long."  
  
" As long as I'm with you, I don't care where I am or what I'm doing. We'd be good together, Johnny. I'm a hell of a gunfighter and…" She grinned as she ran her hand down his chest. " I have other talents you might appreciate as well."  
  
She started to undo his belt and Johnny groaned…..  
  
Johnny groaned as consciousness returned and he opened his eyes. It wasn't a groan of pleasure from the wonderful dream he'd been having about Violet, but one of excruciating pain from the burning and throbbing in his shoulder. He'd passed out, that he knew, but for how long? Where the hell was Jackson with Violet? He hoped she'd be able to get this damn bullet out and sew him up.   
  
He tried to sit up, but a wave of dizziness made him lay back down. His shirt was soaked with blood and he knew the wound was still bleeding.  
  
" Andrews!!" He tried to shout, but it came out more as a loud whisper. He took a deep breath and tried again. This time the man came over to the makeshift tent where Johnny lay.  
  
" I need water." He rasped.  
  
" Sure, Ringo." He said and hurried to get some for him. He returned and helped Johnny sit up to drink it.  
  
" Where the hell is Jackson?" Johnny demanded.  
  
" He should be here soon, Ringo." Andrews said. " You're bleeding bad."  
  
" I know." Johnny snapped. " Do something to stop it."  
  
Andrews wasn't the brightest cowboy, but he was one hell of a shot, so that kept Johnny from shooting him on a daily basis. Right now he was reconsidering his generosity on that front as the dense man stood there looking around without a clue on how to help Johnny.  
  
"Ah, hell!" Johnny said. " Get away from me!"  
  
The sound of horse hooves could be heard and Johnny breathed a sigh of relief. Violet was here and he was still alive. He saw Jackson first and the man looked scared to death.  
  
" Did you bring Violet?" Johnny asked angrily.  
  
" Uh…yeah, Ringo. I brought her, but…uh.."  
  
Violet came over to where the men stood. She was going to make a smart-ass remark about what a fix Johnny had gotten himself into, but when she saw him laying there so pale and all the blood she couldn't speak.  
  
"Over here, Doc." She said.  
  
" Doc?" Johnny said, his eyes growing wide. He looked at Jackson who took a step back when he saw the look in Johnny's eyes.  
  
" I had no choice, Ringo." He said. " The woman insisted."  
  
" Challenger's going to kill you." Andrews said.  
  
" Shut up!" Johnny said as Violet and the doctor absorbed that information. "Get this bullet out, Doc. Now."   
  
Doc Howard moved to kneel beside Johnny. He took a look at the wound.  
  
" Move him outside so I can see." He said, " And get that shirt off."  
  
Andrews and Jackson lifted Johnny as Violet laid a blanket outside of the tent. Johnny cried out at the movement and Violet hurried to his side as they put him down on the blanket. His face was drained of all color now and his jaw was clenched in pain.  
  
"Easy, Johnny." She said caressing his forehead.   
  
She reached for the buttons on his shirt and undid them. The doc helped her sit him up to slide it off and Johnny thought he might get sick. The last thing he wanted to do was throw up all over Violet.  
  
Violet looked at Doc Howard. He hadn't wanted to come. Like everyone else in town, he knew Johnny's reputation. Violet's begging and Jackson's gun had convinced him to help the outlaw. Resigned to the job at hand, he was gentle as he examined the wound.  
  
"I won't lie to you, Mr. Ringo. This is gonna hurt like hell." He said.  
  
"Just do it." Johnny said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Give me that whiskey." Doc said to Violet. He poured the alcohol over the wound and Johnny swore as the burning increased. Violet took his hand and he gripped it tightly.  
  
"You fellas hold him down." Doc said to Jackson and Andrews. Andrews moved behind Johnny's head and Jackson to his legs.  
  
" Drink some of this." The doc said lifting Johnny's head to pour the whiskey into his mouth. Johnny sputtered, but managed to swallow the spirits. As the doc prepared to remove the bullet, Johnny's eyes found Violet's. She placed her free hand on his chest.  
  
" You're gonna be ok, Johnny." She said softly. She squeezed his hand with the one he held.   
  
The last thing Johnny remembered before he blacked out was unbearable pain and Violet's warm green eyes.  
  
When he came to it was those warm green eyes that greeted him. The pain was still intense, but not mind numbing like before.  
  
" Welcome back." Violet said.   
  
She'd spent the last few hours watching him sleep restlessly. He had a fever, which Doc had said to expect and she hoped he wouldn't succumb to the inevitable infection from the bullet. She was cooling him down with water when he woke.  
  
" That feels good." Johnny mumbled. He was hot and the cool water on his skin felt wonderful.  
  
" We should really get you into town and into a bed." Violet said.   
  
" Your bed?" He said wryly.  
  
" Feeling better already?" She asked with a smile.  
  
Johnny coughed and the movement sent waves of pain through his shoulder.  
  
" Here, drink some water." Violet said helping him to do so. " Do you think you could hold on if I took you to town?"  
  
Johnny hated the idea of riding behind Violet into town. He hated feeling helpless and weak, but the idea of a soft bed right now was mighty appealing.   
  
"Gotta take care of something first. " He said. " Where are Jackson and Andrews?"  
  
He didn't need them blabbing to Challenger about Violet knowing about the camp. He'd take care of them now and deal with the Doc when he was feeling better.  
  
" You get the horse ready."  
  
Violet left and the two men came over to Johnny.  
  
"Boys, it's time the two of you moved on." He said.   
  
" Aw, Ringo. We won't say nothin' to Challenger." Andrews said.  
  
" I know you won't. Not if want to live." He said.  
  
" What are you gonna do, Johnny?" Jackson said laughing. " We could kill you right now."  
  
Johnny's gun was pointed at the two men before they could blink.  
  
"It's not my shooting arm." He said. " I suggest you two go quickly before I change my mind."  
  
Johnny smiled at the sound of the two men riding away. The gun fell from his hand and he wondered if he'd have been able to pull the trigger if he'd needed to. He was as weak as a kitten. Good thing those boys were dumb.  
  
" All set." Violet said coming back. She'd heard the conversation and wondered if Johnny would have shot those two men. She knew the stories, but she'd never seen him actually kill someone. She didn't want to think about the answer to that question right now. " Can you stand?"  
  
She moved to slip an arm under his back and helped him sit up. Blackness threatened again, but it passed as Johnny took a deep breath. Leaning heavily on Violet he managed to get to his feet.  
  
" I've got you." She said.  
  
" Damn!" Johnny said. He hated needing her help like this, but he wouldn't have accepted it from anyone else.  
  
Getting onto the horse, just about did Johnny in. It took his last ounce of strength and once Violet was on he wrapped his good arm around her waist and closed his eyes. He fell asleep twice on the way to town and Violet had to wake him so he wouldn't fall off. Finally they were in Violet's bedroom above the saloon and he was laying on her soft bed.   
  
He was out cold as soon as his head hit the pillow. Violet pulled off his boots and put a blanket over him. Exhausted herself she curled up beside him and fell asleep.  
  
Violet woke feeling very warm. The fog in her mind cleared and she remembered that Johnny was in her bed. She also realized that the heat was coming from him. She rolled over and touched his forehead. He was burning up.   
  
He mumbled in his sleep as he moved his head restlessly on the pillow.  
  
" Challenger….gotta get moving." He muttered.  
  
At the mention of the Sheriff's name what Andrews had said yesterday came back to Violet. Was Challenger working with Johnny Ringo? She'd never quite trusted the law man and now she thought her doubt might be with good reason.  
  
She looked down at the sleeping outlaw. Emotions that she didn't want to feel overwhelmed her. The tenderness she felt for this man was a waste of time. Their lives could never blend.  
  
Johnny groaned and called out her name. Violet leaned over him, placing her hand on his chest.  
  
" I'm right here, Johnny." She said wondering if he was cognizant or just calling her name in delirium.  
  
" Hurts, Violet." He muttered. " So hot."  
  
She pulled the blanket off of him and unfastened his pants. She slid them off him hoping that would help cool him down. She got up to get some cool water, but he grabbed her arm with his good hand.  
  
" Don't go." He said, his eyes opening. They were feverish, but he seemed to be focusing well enough.  
  
" I'm just going to get some water to help cool you down." She said. " I'll be right back."  
  
The answer seemed to satisfy him because he let go of her and closed his eyes again. Violet got the basin of water and a cloth then returned to sit on the bed and cool Johnny down.  
  
" Don't leave me, Violet." Johnny said drowsily. " I need you."  
  
His body relaxed and his breathing became more even so Violet knew he had fallen back asleep. His words played over and over in her mind. I need you. Johnny Ringo didn't need anyone. She had to keep reminding herself that it was just his fever talking.   
  
Once he was well he would be on his way without a second thought about her until he rode into town one night looking for a warm body. Why did the thought of him leaving hurt so much?  
  
Violet went upstairs after closing the bar and tried not to notice the thrill of anticipation she felt and had felt since Johnny had been staying with her. It had been a week now and his fever was gone, but he had still been too weak to be on his own. That spark of joy dissipated as soon as she entered her living quarters and saw Johnny dressed and fastening his gun belt.  
  
" What are you doing up?" She asked. " Your shoulder is far from healed. You could still rip open those stitches."  
  
" Got some business to take care of Violet." Johnny said. " But there's something I'd like to discuss with you first."  
  
Johnny had spent all day trying to figure out how to tell her that he wanted her to go with him when he left town. He had never been so nervous about anything in his life, then again, he'd never loved anyone before. He took a deep breath as she looked at him expectantly.  
  
" Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently. She knew his being up and about meant he'd be leaving soon and that made her irritable. She'd gotten used to having him around. Stupid girl.  
  
" Violet, " He said moving to her and pulling her tight against him. " you and I are good together. You……..understand me."  
  
" As much as anyone can, Johnny, I guess I do." She said with a small smile. He grinned.  
  
" Come with me when I leave town, Violet." He said. " I don't want to ride alone any more."  
  
She knew a confession like that from a man like Johnny Ringo didn't come easily.  
  
" We live different lives, Johnny." She said wishing it weren't true.  
  
" Not so different." He said. " We're both just trying to survive. I know you feel something, Violet."  
  
He kissed her, his tongue stroking hers in a thorough hot kiss. Violet was breathless when he pulled back.  
  
" I love you, Violet." He said.  
  
" Then stay here with me." She said. " I have the saloon, we could make a decent living."  
  
" I need to keep moving, Violet." He said. " Don't you get tired of this old town? Think of the places we could see."  
  
Violet was tired of her meaningless existence in this town. Every day was the same and very lonely. Johnny was exciting. Dangerous, but never dull. Maybe…..  
  
" Where are you going, Johnny? Not when you leave town. Right now? What business do you have to take care of?"  
  
Johnny hesitated.  
  
" If you can't tell me, then I can't go with you." She said. " I won't live with a man with so many secrets."  
  
" Some things you're better not knowing." He growled stepping back. " I'm not going to beg. I'll be back in the morning. If your answer is yes, be waiting for me behind the livery stable at sunrise."  
  
He kissed her once more, a brief, yet, sound kiss, then he was gone.  
  
Violet looked at her packed bag and then back out the window to the livery stable. She needed to decide once and for all. She longed for the Johnny who had made tender love to her in the middle of the night.   
  
If that was the whole man she would be downstairs in a flash, but there was so much more to Johnny Ringo that she didn't like or didn't know. What kind of life could she have with a man like that? She knew his reputation could be worse than the actual outlaw, but how could she be sure?  
  
She heard shouting outside and looked to see a group gathering around the doc's office. She hurried downstairs and went outside the saloon doors.   
  
"What's going on?" She asked Marty Jacobs as he hurried past her.  
  
" Doc's missing and there's blood in his office. Looks like there was a struggle of some sort."  
  
Violet felt a chill down her spine as the truth dawned on her. Johnny had killed Doc Howard because he knew about Challenger and his camp up river. That had been the business he needed to attend to last night. She knew the doc was dead, and she had signed his death warrant by insisting he help Johnny.   
  
How had she let herself fall for a man like that? She should tell someone the truth, but who? Sheriff Challenger would only have her killed if he knew that she knew about the camp as well. There was nothing to be done. She could go after Johnny herself and kill him, but she….how could she love a man who was capable of such things?   
  
He loved her, that's why she was alive, but she didn't want his love. Johnny Ringo would be leaving town alone and, if and when he returned, Violet would not be so stupid again.   
  
Johnny waited behind the stable. It was two minutes after sunrise and Violet still hadn't shown. The dull throbbing in his shoulder was like a blow to the stomach. She wasn't coming. After all her tender care of his shoulder and keeping him alive, she had abandoned him.  
  
"So this is heartbreak." Johnny muttered to himself.   
  
He wasn't going to lie to himself, he really half-expected her to come. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this life. He looked down at his boots and noticed a few drops of blood on them.   
  
He leaned down and with his gloved hands wiped the doc's blood off. He knew it was the reason Violet hadn't shown. She knew now what the life of an outlaw meant. Having to kill someone at a moments notice. No, he didn't want that for her. She was too good for this life.  
  
After a few minutes of struggle, Johnny finally sat atop his horse. He gave one last look at the saloon and gave a swift kick to the horse, riding off into the sunrise and never looking back. He knew he'd be back someday, maybe sooner than he thought.  
  
A figure stood watching in the distance. She watched the outlaw wait impatiently and saw how much trouble he had mounting the horse, but she didn't offer and assistance.   
  
Violet watched with a hardened look on her face as Johnny rode off. Johnny Ringo had too much blood on his hands. Doc Howard, those two men found a few days ago, and who know how many others. She needed to get on with her life now.   
  
She had a saloon to run and she needed to keep an eye out for Sheriff Challenger. If he was working with Johnny there was no doubt he was as crooked as a snake. Violet gave one last glance and started back. She had work to do. 


End file.
